Malchik Gay: being a gay boy during WO2
by The Cuddly Rose
Summary: Berlin, 1939. Hitler's Nazi's rule, with the help of Lucius Malfoy as minister. Harry and his lover Oliver are taken away by Nazi's to the camps. Draco, as being a SS-officer, inspects the camps. Then he runs into Harry Potter... What'll happen? *SLASH*
1. CHAPTER1: To the camps, all gay boys!

**Being a Gay Boy during the WO2.. (Malchik Gay)**

****by Rosa Crouch/ The Cuddly Rose****

**_Special thanks to my wonderful beta: Suaine!_**

It is May in the year 1939. Adolf Hitler has just conquered Czechoslovakia and has finished his Anschluss between Germany and Austria. He's now on the point of fighting for Poland, where he desperately wants his old German city Danzig back. But, this is all history. Who was the real Hitler? And why did Hitler's top Nazi's did what they did? Why did Draco and Lucius Malfoy end up the way they did?

This story takes place in Berlin, main capital of Germany. The current hometown of Adolf Hitler, Lucius Malfoy and his son, Draco. Draco is a high-ranked officer in Hitler's SS (Schutzstaffel; Hitler's private police force) and he regularly visits some of the concentration camps. Lucius is Hitler's minister for foreign affairs. 

**Chapter One: To The Camps, all gay boys!**

A raven haired man with green eyes closed up the classroom, sighing lightly. He was glad this day was over; he got tired of all the children disappearing from his lessons. He started off with twenty-six students to teach and now there were only seventeen left. The Jewish children had been the first to disappear, leaving the country or hiding, their parents too afraid of the new Nazi government to continue living in broad daylight. All the Jewish families had gone to secret hideouts, to keep themselves safe of Hitler and his followers. 

"Professor Potter?," a sweet girl's voice asked.

Harry turned around and looked into two radiant blue eyes. "Yes, Emily? Anything wrong?," he asked concerned. 

The little 8-year-old Emily sniffed softly. "Professor, I'm scared. Will they take you away, just as they did to all my friends?"

Harry was moved by the frightened girl. She was an innocent, untouched by all the evil in the world, and still she had to go through all of this. He smiled.

"No darling, nobody will take me away," Harry went down on his knees to hug the little girl," I won't be going anywhere.." Emily hugged Harry Potter back and seemed comforted by his answer.

Harry Potter had been a teacher for three years now, and he was now 26. He enjoyed working with children because they were innocent and happy, not like the rest of society these days. They can teach adults what life is really about. Lately, he had become more worried about the Nazi's ascension to power. They had all these ideas about races and people who were different. The Jews in particular served as a scapegoat for everything and were persecuted for it. The Nazis were downright cruel in their treatment of the Jews. Not only did they have a curfew, live in ghettos and had to wear a yellow star for easy identification, the Nazis had now started to ship them to camps to do God-knows-what to them. Fortunately for him, Harry was no Jew, but his dark hair and green eyes still set him apart from the average German guy.

Harry shook his head to clear his mind from his depressive thoughts. He was almost home, just one more block to walk and then he'd be making dinner for him and Oliver. He and Oliver had been living together for a few months now and they connected well.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up to his own doorway to see a distressed Oliver standing there, with flushed cheeks and a worried expression.

"What's the matter?," Harry called out to him and ran the last few meters to his house.

"I just can't believe this! Harry! Come and look at this..!," Oliver, pointing at a  poster. 

The poster was red, created as part of the Nazi-campaign for pure German blood and behaviour. They dirty our race, they aren't worth of our space, get rid of those gays! All Harry could do was gasp after reading this text. Oliver put an arm around him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my God! What will they do to us?"

Oliver shrugged. "I have no idea, Harry. I only know I love you.."

He kissed Harry softly on his lips. Harry just wanted to forget what he had just read. What did the Nazis plan? Did they want to herd them together and send them to the camps as well, to get killed or worse?

Harry froze. He wasn't ready for this. He'd never done anyone harm. His only crime was loving Oliver. Where's the harm in that? All Harry now wanted to do was drown in the arms of his lover. He kissed Oliver back passionately, letting his tongue melt into Oliver's mouth.

"AUFMACHEN! SOFORT AUFMACHEN! SCHNELL IHR SCHWEINE!"

"HUH?" Harry sat up in his bed, pushing Oliver's arms away from him.

"Oliver.. dear.. Wake up! There's someone at the door!," Harry said and nudged his leg into Oliver, to wake him up.

"Huh.. what?"

"AUFMACHEN! SOFORT AUFMACHEN!," the voice yelled again.

"Damn," Oliver said terrified, "That's the SS, Harry, they found us.."

Harry's face turned green. He swallowed. "SS?" He grabbed Oliver's arm.

"They are going to take us away!" 

Oliver smiled, defiance on his face. "It's probably just a routine search. Don't worry, we'll just open the door and see what they want."

"No! Wait!," Harry yelled and pulled Oliver towards him and gave him a breathtaking kiss.

"Hey? What are you thinking? That we'll die or something?," Oliver joked.

Harry smiled sadly. "You never know.." Oliver now walked to the door and opened. Immediately he was grabbed by two strong men in uniform. 

"What are you doing?," Oliver yelled.

Two other SS-soldiers had run to Harry and grabbed him too. "What are you doing? Stop it!" Harry screamed, trying to reach Oliver.

"Wir säubern Deutschland von Schweinen wie euch! Abschaum!," ["(We clean Germany of pigs like you. Scum.)"] the biggest man yelled and looked at Harry and Oliver with hatred and disgust. Harry and Oliver both looked at each other with fright in their eyes. How had they found out?

"Abführen!," ["(Take them away!)"] the man yelled again. Two men took Harry and walked into the centre of the city, while the two other men dragged Oliver to the other part of Berlin.

"OLIVER!," Harry screamed.

"HARRY!," Oliver screamed back. With tears in his eyes Harry saw his lover disappear. Will I ever see him again? 

Meanwhile, in a large mansion in the busy centre of Berlin, two men did what Harry and Oliver were arrested for. These two, however, didn't need to worry about the SS breaking into their passion. These men were not ordinary, they were powerful and important.

Suddenly the two were disturbed by a tap on the door.

"Father?," a young man called out, while he slowly opened the door, afraid of what he might see. A blond haired man growled.

"The annoying brat..," he mumbled," I'll be back in a few seconds." The man crawled out of the gigantic bed and walked towards the opened door. 

"What... Draco? What can be so important to disturb us?," he viciously spoke to his son.

"Lucius, I heard that they're transporting all ..urm.. homosexuals now!" 

Lucius glared. "Yes, Draco, and if you don't watch it, you'll be next."

The young man looked angrily at his father. "Why?"

Lucius looked sad for a single moment and then answered: "You'll know when it's time." He turned around, shutting the door in his son's face.

For the one's who don't know German, a translation of the German in this chapter.

"Abführen!," [(Take them away!]

"Wir säubern Deutschland von Schweinen wie euch! Abschaum!," [We clean Germany of pigs like you. Scum.]

"AUFMACHEN! SOFORT AUFMACHEN! SCHNELL IHR SCHWEINE!" [Open the door! Hurry! Open! Hurry you scum!]

**~*~ **

**I did my very best on this chapter, so please review about what you think..! I wish to continue if I get enough reviews. Story will be R.**

** ~*~**

**Thanks to:** Stefanie for correcting my own horrible German!

**Historical note:** I guess you all know, but Hitler did not only put Jews in the concentration camps, but also gypsies and gay people. (that explains this chapter, if you didn't get it..)

**Author's Note:** Idea is mine, plot is mine. The cute and lovely puppets (except from Hitler of course.. :p) in this story are all JK's.. *damn* The title: Malchik Gay is Russian for Gay Boy; a title from a song from Tatu.


	2. NOTE1: Hitler was gay

**Being a Gay Boy during WO2.. (Malchik Gay)**

****by Rosa Crouch****

I got some information about Hitler and the Nazi's and their gayness. Now Hitler's former best friend just happened to be a gay man. Röhm was his name and he was the head of Hitler's SA (Sturmabteilung). As soon as Hitler found out Röhm was gay, he got him killed. Isn't that brutally evil? And Röhm was the only one who spoke to Hitler with his first name. 

_{In this atmosphere the purposeful stride of Captain Ernst Roehm seemed out of place. But Roehm was accustomed to being different. A homosexual with a taste for young boys, Roehm was part of a growing subculture in Germany which fancied itself a superior form of German manhood. A large, heavy man, Roehm had been a professional soldier since 1906, and after the war had temporarily lent his talents to a socialist terrorist organization called the Iron Fist. On this night Roehm was on his way to meet some associates who had recently formed a new socialist organization.} From: The Pink Swastika._

But there's much more. If it's really true or not, I'm not in the place to judge it, but in The Pink Swastika there a large mentioning of Nazi's who turned out gay. So does my history teacher affirmes: a lot of those Nazi- men were gay. Very hypocrite ofcourse: killing gay people while you yourself are just such a big of a queen as they are! (don't get me wrong here: I love gay people, unfortunatly I happen to be bi..)

**Hitler was gay - and killed to hide it, book says **

_-Kate Connolly in Berlin_

Adolf Hitler was gay - or so says a sensational new biography on the Nazi dictator due to be published tomorrow. Eyewitness accounts from Hitler's former lovers, and historical documents that for the first time illuminate rumours that have circulated for over half a century, are disclosed in Hitler's Secret: The Double Life of a Dictator . The respected German historian Lothar Machtan even claims in his book that Hitler ordered the deaths of several high-ranking Nazis to prevent the secret of his homosexuality from surfacing. Ernst Röhm, the leader of Hitler's Sturm Abteilung or Storm Troopers, tried to blackmail Hitler by threatening to reveal his sexuality. Röhm, who was also gay, was murdered as a result, according to Machtan, a history teacher at Bremen University. He refers to scores of historical documents to support his thesis. In 1915, the young Hitler was a dispatch rider at the front in France. Years later, yet before Hitler became infamous, one of his fellow soldiers, Hans Mend, wrote in his memoirs: 'At night, Hitler lay with Schmidl, his male whore.' Schmidl, otherwise known as Ernst Schmidt, and Hitler were 'inseparable lovers' for five years, according to Machtan. Hitler's service notes read that as a result of the love affair there was reluctance among senior officers to promote him. According to Erich Ebermeier, a lawyer and writer who viewed Hitler's military files years later: 'Despite his bravery towards the enemy, because of his homosexual activity he lost out on a promotion to non-commissioned officer.' Police reports from Munich after the First World War also suggest that Hitler was pursued by police because of his sexual orientation. 'As a "brown" [fascist] activist, Hitler managed to lure many young men to his side, but not only for political reasons,' says Machtan. According to a Munich police protocol from the early part of the 20th century, a 22-year-old man called Joseph told the police: 'I spent the whole night with him.' Another, Michael, who was 18, told them: 'I had been unemployed for months, and my mother and my brother were always hungry, so, at his request, I accompanied the man to his home.' Another, a boy called Franz, said: 'He asked me if I'd like to stay with him and he told me his name was Adolf Hitler.' The police reports were collected by Otto von Lossow, a German army general who took part in suppressing the Hitler putsch in 1923. He kept the Munich police file for years, as, he described it, 'a form of personal life insurance'. If Hitler had attempted to push him aside, he would have blackmailed him with the information, he said. The police documents were published some years ago in Rome by Eugen Dollmann, a close friend of Heinrich Himmler's and also Hitler's interpreter. But because his book never appeared in German, the startling information remained largely overlooked by historians. Machtan says that Hitler was particularly drawn to Rudolf Hess, his deputy, who was known in party circles as 'black Emma' and with whom he had spent months in Landsberg prison. Why, then, did the Nazis persecute homosexuals, sending hundreds of thousands of them to their deaths in labour camps and the gas chambers? 'Hitler himself never condemned homosexuality, but he allowed the persecution of gays in order to disguise his own true colours,' Machtan says. 

Wellwell, isn't that interesting? And I do think big parts of it is true. Hitler never touched his wife, Eva Braun and was very well-known by his very close relations with some 'friends'. So, this will keep me going for a while. **If any of you have any interesting facts, please share them with me: roseberry61@hotmail.com !**

**~*~**

**I'll continue with writing the second chapter right now, so it will be up a few hours after this Information Chapter! Please review for ideas or comments! Second Chapter will be about the Camps! **


	3. NOTE2: The pink triangle

**Being a Gay Boy during WO2.. (Malchik Gay)**

****by Rosa Crouch****

**A/N:** Please read this little article: it's very informative and shocking too. It's about the prosecution of gay men in the WO2.

**_World War II Season: The Pink Triangle_**

Paragraph 175 of the German Penal Code of 1932 stated that any 'unnatural act' between two males would result in imprisonment and possibly a 'loss of civil liberties'. During the Second World War, over one hundred thousand men were charged with this offence. It is estimated that over half were sent to prison. Of that number, ten to fifteen thousand were transported to concentration camps. And only 'a handful' survived.   
This film, from the Oscar winning team of Rob Epstein and Jeffrey Friedman, focused on a 'wartime generation that is fading away'. True if these stories are not told now, they may never be told, but it does not make for easy viewing. In this culture, one 'constructed of memories', a Canadian production and research team found five men who had survived. I say survived, but it seems like a strange word to apply. Oh it's sure that they did, but they are equally crushed and angered by their experiences.   
The film was the usual blend of black and white film of quaint looking German hometowns, news footage of the Hitler rallies, and slow pans of the camera over personal photographs, and the men seen as talking heads. While normally, I find this style of presentation staid, it paled as these men revealed their ordeals.  
Heinz Doemer, born in 1912, told of his time as a scout master. Backed with a sepia-tinted film of scouts gambolling at camp, he told how he was beaten by members of the Hitler Youth, who were wearing heavy knuckle dusters. **Pierre Seel, now 76 years old, explained how most homosexuals believed themselves to be safe as some of Hitler's highest ranking officers were gay. 'Oh everybody knew,' he said, pointing to Ernst Rein, the leader of the Brown Shirts, who was killed - 'justifiably on account of his homosexuality' - during the Night of the Long Knives. And Gad Beck, also 76, recalled how pupils in his class continually referred to the smell of garlic around him, 'the first level of insinuation of being Jewish.'****   
**While Hitler was carefully stating that 'Private life cannot be an object of scrutiny' - unless of course, it conflicted with Nationalist Socialist ideology - the lesbian and gay bars were being closed down, followed by the first transports to Dauchau, and then the book burnings. Propaganda leaflets from anti-Nazi groups, well aware of the superior ranked homosexuals at Hitler's right and left hand, showed them inspecting soldier's backsides and mincing on parade. But the Nazis - particularly Himmler - stepped up persecution, claiming that 7-8% of German men were gay **and if homosexual sex was allowed to continue, 'the nation would fall to pieces because of that plague.'   
**The actual pink triangle that gay men were forced to display on their uniforms was only briefly mentioned. Homosexuals were **'most often classified as Aryan' but considered to be diseased. The 'cure' for this disease was torture, castration and in many cases, death.   
**While Paragraph 175 was extended in 1935, lesbians were left off the Nazi's wish list, 'disappearing quietly from view, undocumented and untraced.' As the Nazis only saw all women as 'reproductive vessels' I was surprised to hear that lesbians simply evaporated. Surely for the Aryan race to grow and eventually conquer, they wanted as many women producing perfect little German Children of the Damned. And the Nazis needed the gay men to resign to heterosexuality in order to father these children, hence a number of 'reeducation programmes'. It seems odd that the Nazis just ignored this equal 'threat', one which would certainly 'deny German the children' that citizens 'owed', **and simply did not document lesbians in the way they did gay men.   
**Para 175 wasn't repealed until 1968-9. No-one persecuted by the Nazis has received any form of reparation or legal recognition as a victim. And does the Shoah Institute - Stephen Spielberg's project to record every possible testament - recognise gay men or lesbians? The answer's no.  
Maybe wisely, the full horrors were restricted for the viewing audience. The stories were told mostly in quiet tones, as the men struggled for words or wrestled with their minds to forget the images that accompanied them, or fought against the biting loss of those close to them who were exterminated. 'It had a different value then, love. A night of love,' said Seel. 'We said goodbye to someone daily.'   
Gad Beck told of dressing as Hitler Youth to rescue his lover, only to watch him walk back into custody for the sake of his family. 'I knew,' Beck said, staring into the distance and straining to speak without sobbing, 'that something was forever broken.' One chap (unnamed by the film captions) **told of how his lover was eaten by dogs in front of 300 prisoners.** Doemer told how **SS guards 'stuck 25cm of wood up my arse.** Do you think I can talk about that?' he asked, shaking with 40 years' worth of pent up anger. 'That it's good for me? My nerves can't stand it. I'm ashamed for humanity. Ashamed.'   
And so much remains untold.

_©Megan Radclyffe Publ. Millivres 1998 _

**A/N:** (I bolded some of the most shocking, important senteces.) I was shocked after reading this. Ofcourse I 'knew' about the terrible things that happened in the camps, but I never read any particular information about the gay men in the camps. I'm truly engrossed. And I hope you all get the real view of this story; that I'm serious about it. Not only bringing you lovely, fluffy and mindblowing slash sex, but also a historical background of something terrible. I hope you'll still enjoy my story! A fresh chapter just up: have fun!

~*~


	4. CHAPTER2: Camp nightmares, Part I

**Being a Gay Boy during WO2.. (Malchik Gay)**

****

****by Rosa Crouch****

**.ONLY FIRST PART OF._ Chapter Two: Camp Nightmares Part I_**

Soon enough the evening fell on the deserted streets in Berlin like a big curtain, and Harry shivered in his thin pyjamas. He was sitting, well technically laying, on the dirty floor in an old military truck. And he wasn't alone. Pushed into the cargospace of the truck were about twenty young men, nice and tidy looking young men. Just like Harry, and Oliver. _Oliver..._ Harry closed his eyes for a moment to remember his beautiful Oliver. He was worried, where could his lover be? And what would happen to both of them? Harry shivered again, he was very cold. "Here," a rough male voice spoke and a hand pushed a blanket towards Harry. "Thanks," Harry said and looked at the guy, who seemed just a little bit older than he was. "I'm Harry." The guy nodded. "Cedric." Harry smiled thankfully and wrapped the blanket around himself, trying to get as comfortable as possible. "So.. urm, Cedric –you don't mind if I call you Cedric?- why are we all here?" Cedric looked at the innocent face of Harry and smiled faintly. "Haven't you heared of Hitler? Where are you from, another planet?" Harry shook his head. "No, I do know him. But why would he want to harm us? We didn't do anything wrong!" Now some of the other passengers overheard the conversation. "Yeah! The kid is right! We didn't do anything wrong!" The majority hummed agreeing: "Yes!" From a dark corner now sounded clapping. "Silence!" It was a soft, velvetly voice that spoke the word. "I agree with you all. I wish Hitler was a rational man, just like other _normal_ people. But he's not normal, and I know what I am talking about." Harry looked amazed at the darkblond youth that sat in the corner: poor Harry had absolutely no idea what the guy was referring to. "That's Zabini, he used to be a friend of Hitler's. But as soon as Hitler found out Blaise was gay, he got him deported," Cedric whispered in Harry's ear. Harry swallowed. Wow. That a man would betray his friends for such stupid things! _That Hitler guy must be a gigantic mental case,_ Harry thought and laid his head to rest against Cedric's firm shoulder.

"AUSSTEIGEN!" Harry opened his eyes with a shock: where is he? Where is Oliver? Oh. Suddenly it all came back to Harry, and a frightening feeling took possession of Harry's body. The truck had come to a stop, and they seemed to have arrived at somekind of camp. It looked really horrible: with barbed wire all over the place, soldiers with weapons everywhere and screaming sounds came from the small barracs. "Eile! Aussteigen! Schweine!" A muscular arm pulled Harry out of the truck and threw him violently against the wall of what seemed to be an office. "Ouch..," Harry muttered and rubbed his sore arm. Quickly enough he spotted Cedric and he thought it was wise to stick with him. Cedric understood the meaning of Harry and he made sure the two of them were close enough all the time: he wouldn't want anything bad happining to this innocent young soul. 

**A/N:** I'm very sorry for the shortage of this chapter, but I really didn't want to leave you all without any new material, so I just posted what I had. I'll be writing longer and more chapters soon: before you can say 'Harry/ Draco Slash!'. **Please review this story: it really means a lot to me and I do my very best in writing a good WO2 fic!******


End file.
